a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to woodworking. More particularly, the invention relates to the method for making a pattern in wood. The invention has particular utility for decorative wood products.
b) Background Art
Wood with a distinctive surface appearance has long been valued for decorative applications, such as furniture, musical instruments, and art. The surface appearance of wood is a combination of the growth-ring structure or grain, the orientation of the surface that results from cutting, and particular anatomical features of the wood. The term “figure” is used to refer to distinctive markings on longitudinal or side grain surfaces of wood, generally when referring to more decorative woods. For example, there is curly maple, fiddleback mahogany, ribbon or strip figure, bird's-eye figure, blister figure, and quilted figure. When such wood is finished flat and smooth, a desirable visual effect is produced by variable light reflection intersecting the surface at various angles to the uneven or undulating cell structure in the wood. A thorough discussion of figure in wood can be found in “Understanding Wood” by Bruce Hoadley (published in 2000 by Taunton Press, ISBN 1-561158-358-8).
The state of the art includes various devices and methods for working the surface wood to create decorative patterns and shapes. Three-dimensional shapes and patterns are conventionally milled into the wood. Composite wood material is pressure-molded to achieve the desired pattern. The surface of such wood is purposefully left three-dimensional to achieve its desired decorative effect.
Also, it is known that in ferrous metals there is a technique called pattern welding “Damascus”, or in fine metals, such as gold and silver, it is called “Mokome Game”, and a similar technique in glass is referred to as “Cameo Glass”. These techniques rely on the layering of opaque contrasting materials, and then exposing these materials in such a way as to create a pleasing line or series on the material surface.
A search of the patent literature has developed several patents, these being the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 619,298 (Gochnaur) shows a “wood grainer” which comprises a tool having a flexible plate constructed of vulcanized rubber, and having on its outer surface a design which is impressed on the surface of the plate or cover under high pressure and temperature to form a pattern simulating the grain of a wood surface. In operation, the device is dragged over the surface that is being treated, and can be tilted at different angles to produce a different configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,922 (Gstalder) discloses a “graining tool” which has a rubber surface having a pattern of ridges thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,919 (Dreazy et al.) discloses a process of providing a grain pattern of ornamental wood to the surface of a panel, such as plywood or hardboard. The panel is first sanded and then coated with a sealer. The sealer coat is dried and then grooves are formed in the plank and are prime coated with a base pigmented paint. The panel is sanded with a 240E grit belt sander and a pigmented ground coat is applied to mask completely the natural color of the wood. The panel is next embossed to form a substantial portion of the pores that appear in natural wood that is to be simulated, with this being done by an embossing roller. Next, the panel is subjected to a series of painting steps. Then, the panel is subjected to a brush print of the general grain pattern of the planks of wood to be simulated. This provides a shadow background of the detailed ground pattern. After the printing step is completed, the embossed pores are filled with a dark filler material, followed by applying a clear top finish material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,992 (Briggs) shows a wood-graining material having a surface of rubber or flexible plastic with a graining surface thereon. The layer of material is easily and readily snapped onto and off the curved surface of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,767 (Colledge) discloses a “high-speed rotary branding process,” for a wood surface. This comprises a die pattern thereon which is rolled over the material at a temperature of about 800° degrees to 900° degrees F. It is stated that operating at this temperature will provide the desired result, and also minimize the deterioration of the die pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,064 (King) discloses a wood-graining tool which comprises a flexible panel positioned around a cylinder and a series of embossed ribs. The rib portions desirably extend in angular relationships of generally 40° degrees to 50° degrees relative to the edges of the tool.